Meeting Big Pretty Boys: Sidestories
by Nakamura Yuuichi
Summary: List of random adventures and events from Meeting Big Pretty Boys. First chapter full of clashing, bombing, and qwacking!


So! :D

As I promised, I will make sidestories. I actually made ones for some things that don't show up in the plot, like this one. Not really important, but fun to read nonetheless.

I got this from my dream. XD

But I don't know what are the names of the ship parts :(

I tried searching but some got no pics, so I used Remy's sight on how would she call it. If anyone knows the names of the parts here, please tell me! I'm dying to know! X)

This takes time in Chapter 13: Tug of War, during Boris and Pierce's chase. Remy was sleeping. This is the reason why she didn't wake up. She was dreaming a oh-so-exciting dream.

Enjoy! :D

 _ **(author note ends here)**_

Title: Aye for I!

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I don't own HNKNA or any characters in it, they belong to Quinrose. I only own my characters and this story.

* * *

"Remy~"

Remy turned around and saw Nightmare looking at her with a very cheerful expression. "Nightmare!" she exclaimed.

Nightmare hugged her and spun her around. "Miss you~"

She hugged him back in return and laughed happily. "I miss you too!"

"Gray and I will pick you up tomorrow. So please wait okay?"

"Okay!"

He hugged her for a few more before pulling back with a look, "And sorry to make you wait, I'm still working."

She shook her head and smiled, "It's okay."

He faked a pout, "Why are you okay with it? You don't want to see me?"

She blinked and frowned, "Wemy want to see you. You're busy, I understand."

He gave a warm smile, "I'm just kidding. You're so thoughtful Remy. Thank you." He hugged her again.

She giggled a little and hugged back.

"So~ What do you want to play today?" Nightmare asked after they pulled back.

Remy thought for a second and glanced at Nightmare. She couldn't help but want to dream about her and Nightmare becoming a pirate.

Nightmare read her mind and frowned. "Seriously Remy?"

She giggled.

He sighed. "Alright.. But we're playing my game when you arrived at my place. Deal?"

She smiled widely and nodded, "Deal."

"How do you want the landscape to be?" Nightmare asked.

She closed her eyes and imagined inside her head that they're standing on a deck of a pretty big ship like in the pirate movie she ever watched before, with a black flag on top. She then imagined she and Nightmare wore black pirate hats with a big feather on the side. Green feather for Nightmare, and red feather for her.

She could hear Nightmare coughed, "A-And our crew too, Remy. We can't sail the ship alone, can we?"

She mouthed an 'oh yes' and smiled. She imagined some birds in different sizes walking around the ship and talking like 'pirate'. It was then she opened her eyes and looked around.

Birds of different sizes and appearance walked around the ship around her and Nightmare. Some mopping the floor, some lifting buckets, some tying and pulling ropes with yells of 'ho!' in each pull. They also wore what pirates wore like eyepatches, bandanas, leather capes, and one of them even wore silver claws! She grinned excitedly.

Nightmare wasn't too fond still being associated with pirates in her mind. But if that would make her happy, then a pirate he shall be.

But he couldn't believe it though. Her imaginations. When he said that they would need a crew, he imagined someone more like him or Gray or maybe she'll even include Pierce and even Gowland. Or even the doctor. Since she had probably met the three of them already. So when he saw flocks of birds appeared around them on the ship, he was surprised. Very surprised.

She imagined birds to be their crew! Birds! Of different feathers and sizes and set of accessories either! He felt himself smiling and considered giving her an A for her creativity.

He stepped forward in a grunt, gaining her attention and then he did a salute. "What are calling ourselves, cap'n?"

She smiled and posed a salute too. "Featherweight Privateers, captain!"

Nightmare laughed at the name but his hand dropped a bit, "Err... A ship can only have one captain, Remy."

Remy blinked. "Eh..?" her eyes casted downward for a few seconds before looking back at him, "This ship will have two captains! Captain Nightmare and Captain Remy!" she pointed at the two of them.

Nightmare laughed again, "Alright then. Where are we going cap'n?" He played along.

Remy hummed for a while and ran to the upper deck.

"Hey ho birdies!" she exclaimed from the railing.

Nightmare watched her with a gleam in his eyes and a smile on his face.

The crew of birds stopped their activities and saluted, "Hey ho, cap'n!"

"I have good news." Remy said.

"What would that be, Remy cap'n?" asked a raven with small red cape and silver claws.

"I heard there's a treasure on the land of... Diamond." Remy said, adding a dramatic pose in the diamond part.

"Treasure cap'n?" asked one of the birds. Its height 5 feet tall and looked like a kiwi bird with blue and green feathers and a red bandana on its head.

"That's right Austin!" Remy pointed to that bird. "Treasure~"

There were sorts of 'oohhh'-s from the flocks.

"Pcock! But cap'n! We don't know where's the land of Diamond!" said a 4 feet tall chicken with yellow-olive feathers and a green bandana on its neck.

"Yes, qwack! We don't know cap'n!" joined in a chocolate feathered duck with an eyepatch.

Remy smiled. "Well we are lucky! Captain Nightmare know!"

Nightmare took that as a cue and flew a few feet above the flocks. "Of course I know." He said smugly.

The birds whistled and flapped their wings in awe.

"How do you know it, Nightmare cap'n?" asked the raven, turning to him.

"I've been there before." Nightmare shrugged.

"What's it like cap'n? Tell us!" asked the big eagle with white-head and an eyepatch.

"Yea tell us!" joined the duck.

Nightmare re-positioned his hat and smirked. "It was a pretty place." He started. Then he moved to stand on the railing on the upper deck, next to Remy.

Remy watched him with curious and smiling eyes.

Then he continued. "It was at a cool midnight in the middle of autumn. I was freezing." He grabbed both of his arms and rubbed against them. "I was soaring the sky... Trying to find land for Captain Remy and I to dock our ship. But something...caught my eye."

Remy smiled.

"What's cap'n?" asked the chicken.

Nightmare paused to give them a dramatic effect, before whispering in an audible voice, "Sparkles."

The eagle narrowed his eyes, "Sparkles...?"

"Yes! Sparkles!" Remy answered for Nightmare.

"What sparkles, Nightmare cap'n?" asked the raven.

"I didn't know at first. And I was curious. So I flew down... And you know what I saw?" Nightmare asked.

Remy glanced at her crews and then to Nightmare with anticipation.

"A spoon!" someone answered.

Nightmare's jaws and brows dropped.

"Hippocantropus?"

"Shooting stars?"

"Oh oh I know! A shiny giant octopus!"

"Stop stop STOP!" Nightmare shouted. And they were silenced. "None of your answers are even close! How can you think it's a spoon? And what's a hippocantropus anyway? And shiny giant octopus?" Nightmare frowned and looked disgruntled.

Remy burst out laughing.

Nightmare glanced at Remy and raised one of his eyebrow. 'Seriously?'

She muffled her laughter with her hand. He shook his head.

"An island. I saw a shimmering—island." Nightmare said.

There were 'oohh's and 'ahh's among the birds.

"Yes. The island was shimmering... It was sparkling, so beautiful that I had to land my sole on its glittering beach. I was so curious with all the sparkles around, so when I had landed, I reached down..." Nightmare crouched and reached his hand down and acted like he was picking up something. "I picked up that shiny object in my hand and my breath hitched!"

The birds gasped. "You had asthma?!"

"Yes!" Nightmare answered immediately. "It was a—wait... What? NO!" he yelled at the crews.

Remy laughed again.

Nightmare put his hands on his hips and huffed. Surely, they are birds. Nightmare didn't know they were really birds who also had bird brains. But he got it now. Remy was trying to make the dream more fun by adding birds who were fools as their crew. Apparently, her fun also means to make him spouts comebacks while showing annoyed expressions on his face a.k.a annoy him. Nightmare couldn't help but think she's a little bit naughty.

"You didn't die, did you cap'n?" asked the red parrot with green bandana.

Nightmare's visible twitched.

The eagle bonked its beak onto the red parrot's head. "YEOW!" yelled the parrot.

"How can he be dead if he's right there talking to us." Said the eagle.

"Imbecile." Mumbled the raven, shaking its head. "Please continue, Captain Nightmare."

Nightmare cleared his throat. "It was a—"

Before Nightmare could finish, a bang suddenly heard and the ship swayed slightly to the right.

"...what was that?" Nightmare asked.

Remy looked to the smallest bird in the group, a 3 feet tall pigeon with a maroon barrette on its head.

"William, check it up please." She said.

"Aye cap'n." The pigeon flew up to the small post on top of the middle pillar, just under the flag.

"Orders, cap'ns?" asked the raven to both Remy and Nightmare after William flew.

Remy and Nightmare looked at each other before Remy turned to the raven, "Check if anything was damaged, Kiki." She said.

The raven saluted, "Aye cap'n." Then it turned to the others. "Gerald! Check the stern! Olly, the cannons! Bobo, below! Yongky, supplies! Austin, screen!" he ordered.

The birds 'aye!'-ed and off to do their jobs.

Nightmare turned to Remy. "So have you imagined all of these before?"

She turned to him with a smile, "Nope. All came up just now."

Nightmare blinked. "Even that hippo something?"

"Yep."

Nightmare blinked several times.

"Captain!" the pigeon hovered before the two of them.

"What is it William?" Remy asked.

"Black flag behind us captain! Skull and bones!" answered the pigeon.

Rem gasped. "Oh no!" she whispered-yelled.

"What to do, cap'n?" asked the pigeon, its face showed slight panic.

Remy tapped her feet on the wood. "Keep watching! We need know if they attack again!"

"Aye!" then the pigeon flew up again.

Nightmare looked at Remy. "What is it Remy?" he asked. Remy didn't look happy when the pigeon mentioned the flag.

Remy turned to him, still frowning, "This is bad, Nightmare. A pirate attacked us."

"What do we do then?" he asked. He's not very knowledgeable about pirates.

"We know ship condition first." She answered.

Then the eagle returned, "Cannons green, cap'n!"

"Screen green cap'n!" saluted Austin, hopping down from the screen.

"Ship condition?" Remy asked back.

The raven landed on the deck. "Anchor green. No damage on the out sides."

"Supplies all green!" the parrot latched his claws on the net.

The duck ran back to the others, "Stern is all good!"

The chicken ran back up and stood beside the stairs, "Undies green, cap'n!"

Nightmare blinked and waited for the other birds to laugh but no one laughed. He blinked and frowned but did not say anything. He remembered this was a kid's dream. 'No bad thoughts.. No bad thoughts...'

"Listen everyone!" Remy started. "We've been attacked by pirate! The Bony Rogers!"

"Bony Rogers?!" some of the crews shouted.

"Qwack! No!"

"We're gonna diiieeeee!" yelled the chicken and he ran around the ship.

"Stop your delusions Bobo!" yelled the eagle.

"Nooooo!" the parrot joined the race on the deck.

"Cut it out Yongky!" the raven yelled.

Nightmare watched the rampage on the ship, not knowing how to react since their behavior were so strange to him. It wasn't very different to how people in Wonderland would react actually, but to know that this came from a 5 year old kid who live outside Wonderland, Nightmare couldn't help but feel...bewildered. At least the eagle and the raven seemed dependable to herd the others.

"Bony Rogers?" Nightmare spoke.

Remy turned to him. "Yes! The Bony Rogers! They are the most scary pirate in the sea!"

"What is so scary about them?" Nightmare asked.

"They lick their prisoners!" screamed the parrot.

"And cover them in sticky goo!" the chicken added.

"Aaaaaaaaaa!" then they both screamed together.

Nightmare stood still and watched everything in silence. He wanted to laugh, but he bit his lips and kept the explosion in. Laughing at somebody's fear isn't good. As ridiculous as it was. But Nightmare still wanted to laugh.

The eagle bonked the parrot on the head again as the raven stopped the chicken with a flap of its wings. "YEOW!" yelled both birds at the same time.

"What to do cap'n?" asked the kiwi.

Remy turned to Nightmare, "Captain Nightmare?"

Nightmare turned to her like a robot, still trying to contain his laughter. "Yes Remy?"

"What do you think we should do?" she asked.

"Run away cap'n!" answered the chicken.

"Quiet you!" the kiwi flapped the chicken.

Nightmare snickered. 'Chicken stays chicken, eh?'

He pumped his fist up, "We must fight!"

There were disagree shouts from the crew, which we could probably guess from who.

"No! Captain Nightmare is right!" Remy said. She climbed the railing. "We may be flocks of birds and our hearts light as feathers. But we are still pirates and pirates don't run away!" She suddenly pulled out a rapier from the side of her hips. "We must fight!"

Wait, where did that come from?

Shouts of 'aye!' and 'yaa!' could be heard from the flocks as they raised their wings up.

"Prepare for battle!" Remy shouted.

"Aye!" they chorused, and went to their own positions.

Nightmare grinned. He clutched his stomach and had giggling fits. Oh no, he had to contain it! He bit his lips again and shook his head, then he went to the right wing.

The chicken and the duck readied the cannons below as the eagle readied the ones on the mid-deck. The parrot and the kiwi worked on the screens while the raven went to the wheel and spun. The ship turned direction to the left and around.

"Enemy getting near cap'n!" shouted the pigeon, hovering down.

"How's our condition?" Nightmare asked, already recovered from his session.

"All green cap'n!" shouted the eagle.

"Below?" Nightmare half-shouted. Pcock and qwack could be heard. Then he turned to look at the distance of the enemy ship. "Okay! Fire on my command!"

"Aye!" all of them including Remy replied.

Then the nose of the enemy's ship was spotted on the right side of their ship and Nightmare shouted, "FIRE!"

Booms and bangs exploded from both ships towards each others. Cannons hit both their sides and shrieking of wood echoed through the area.

"Refill!" Nightmare shouted. And the crews started stocking again.

Then suddenly, two silhouettes jumped down from the ropes that just swayed from their ship. Their form made Nightmare took a stance, but once their shadow were lifted. Nightmare jumped from his shoes.

"What?! Dogs?!" Nightmare shouted.

Nightmare couldn't believe the strangeness level of this dream. It just suddenly...intensified. He was already starting to accept their crew of birds which had different uniqueness on their own, but then another crew of animals, particularly dogs, had to appear in front of him and make him even more bewildered.

'Can this dream get even more weird than it already is?' thought Nightmare.

Indeed. The silhouettes were dogs, which could stand like humans do. A 5 feet tall doberman with an eyepatch and a 4 feet tall beagle with a blue bandana. They both held swords in their hands.

The doberman grinned, showing his canine fangs, "Surrender!"

Nightmare still looked surprised, but he regained his senses quickly and pulled a sword on his own, "Never!" he exclaimed.

Remy ran to his side, rapier in hand, "We will beat you, dogs!"

"Not if we beat you first! Hiyah!" the beagle swung his sword at Remy and she deflected it with her rapier.

Remy then jumped down the railing and to the mid deck, "Here~ Doggy doggy!" the beagle growled and followed after her.

The doberman didn't even glance at his partner as the beagle and Remy left the right wing, his attention was fully on Nightmare.

"Surrender and we will take no prisoner." Said the doberman.

"Return to your ship and we'll consider giving you treats." Nightmare replied.

"Your wish, wurf! Grraaa!" the doberman swung.

Nightmare raised his sword up and clashed, "Wrong choice, dog."

Then they clashed their sword and joined in the battle.

"Olly! Command cannons!" Remy shouted, dodging the beagle's sword.

"Aye!" replied the eagle. "All set! Fire!" it shouted.

Booms were heard from the birds' ship and the cannons smashed the other ship. Whines and woofs could be heard echoing from the dogs' ship.

Another shout of 'fire!' appeared but this time from the dogs' ship and cannons smashed into the birds'. Shouts of pcock and qwack could be heard below deck.

"What happened down there?!" yelled the kiwi from mid-deck, holding a cannon ball.

"Cannon two and three red, pcock!" shouted the chicken.

"We lost some bullets too, qwack!" added the duck.

The eagle groaned. "Refill anything left and ready to fire again!"

"Aye!" they both shouted below deck.

"Austin! Get that here quick!" the eagle flapped his wings to the kiwi. The kiwi hurriedly complied and put the black sphere he was holding into the cannon.

"Second turn! Get ready!" yelled the raven as he spun the ship. The ship turned to the right in an instant.

As the ship turned, the swords party lost their balance and staggered. Remy thrust her rapier on the floor to help her keep her stand while her enemy fell on its face. Nightmare had no problem as he floated a bit above the floor. However, his furry enemy staggered and crashed its back onto the right wing railing. Nightmare saw this and used this opportunity to kick him off the ship.

" _Arrwooooooooooo!_ " howled the doberman as he fell from the ship.

"Bon voyage, sire!" exclaimed Nightmare, raising his hat before putting it back. A splash was then heard and Nightmare laughed.

The ship finished turning and the beagle pushed his body off the floor. He turned his head towards the right wing, "Musu!" he shouted before howling a short howl.

Then a shiny thing appeared in front of the beagle, just before its forehead. The beagle glanced up and saw Remy smirking while pointing the rapier towards him.

"Surrender!" Remy said.

The beagle growled, "Never!" it picked up its sword again and clashed it with her rapier.

Then the second battle began.

"Fire!" both parties shouted again. Booms, bangs, cracks, and cries were heard once again.

 ** _BOOM BOOM_**

 ** _BANG BANG_**

 ** _CRACK CRACK_**

On the deck of the dogs' ship, one of the dogs shouted. "Get away it's gonna blow!"

Then screams sounded from their direction and an explosion happened on its right side of the ship. The blast was so big that it reached the right wing of the bird's ship and wrecked it in pieces.

Remy kicked the beagle and looked at the right wing, "Nightmare!" she shouted, panic in her voice and on her face.

"What is it Remy? I'm right here." Nightmare said beside her.

She turned her head to her side and found Nightmare there, no wounds and perfectly okay. She smiled widely.

"Nightmare!" she exclaimed happily.

Nightmare chuckled.

The beagle stood up again, its sword in hand. Then the ship turned unexpectedly again and for the second time, the beagle lost its footing. Nightmare then picked it up by its rear feet.

"Hey! Let me go! Woof!" the beagle said, kicking up his feet as Nightmare brought him to the right wing railing which was already gone by now.

"Hm? Okay then." Nightmare said, and then he let go of the beagle's feet.

" _Arwooooooooo!_ " the beagle howled as he fell into the water with a splash, earning the same defeat as his partner.

Nightmare clapped both his hands and returned.

"Captains! Qwack! Cannons lost, qwack!" the duck appeared from the stairs with the chicken. "Below completely red cap'n! Pcock pcock!"

The eagle and kiwi also appeared, "Only two cannons left, cap'n!" reported the kiwi.

Remy looked at the eagle, "How's the ship?"

The eagle grimaced, "Below red, cannons lost, I haven't heard from Yongky and supplies gone."

Suddenly, the red parrot flew and jumped in front of them, looking burned and his feathers standing up. "Cap'n cap'n!" he coughed smoke.

"Yongky!" the chicken exclaimed happily.

"You look bad." Comment the kiwi.

"Oh shut up! I was shot!" replied the parrot.

"Yongky you okay?!" Remy asked.

"Hehe.. I'm green cap'n." The parrot grinned and gave a thumb up-I mean, a feather up.

"Actually, you're red." The pigeon landed behind the parrot.

"Geh! I mean I'm okay!" the parrot replied.

The duck laughed.

Nightmare smiled at their behavior. They were still in a battle, yet, they could still humor each other.

The raven then appeared, "I lost the wheel, cap'n! Next order?!"

Remy and Nightmare looked at each other and nodded. "Abandon ship!"

"Aye!" replied all of them.

The eagle took the kiwi; the raven took the chicken; while the duck, the pigeon, and the parrot flew by themselves.

Nightmare knelt down and offered his back to Remy, "Hop on Remy!"

She hopped on his back and held onto his shoulder. "Fly, Captain Nightmare!"

"Aye!" and off they go.

They flew to the sky, the wind breezed past them as they witnessed their ship exploded into bits and sunk to the bottom of the sea.

"Oh..." whined the pigeon. "I like that ship."

Nightmare chuckled, "It's just a ship."

Remy joined, "Yup. We can buy a new one, William."

"Hmmm..." the pigeon smiled a little.

Then the chicken pcock-ed and shouted, "Incoming!"

They immediately glanced to where the chicken was pointing and spotted a couple of black balls flying towards them. All of them instantly flew away from the line of fire. But Remy was taken by surprise and her hold on Nightmare slipped as he dodged. And she fell.

"Remy!" Nightmare instantly flew down.

"Captain!" shouted the others as they too flew down to catch her.

The fall felt so real that she could feel she turned a bit cold because the breeze went past her falling body.

Nightmare flew down faster and caught her just a few meters from the surface.

"Are you okay?" asked Nightmare as their eyes locked.

She caught her breath and blinked slowly as she felt the cold dissipates. She could feel the warmth came back and smiled. "Okay."

Nightmare smiled back.

"Captain!"

"Cap'n, pcock!"

"Remy cap'n! Are you alright?!"

She looked at her crew and grinned, "I'm okay!"

The birds smiled and some voiced out their relief.

"Well.. We should get going. It's freezing up here." Nightmare said, and then he flew forward, leading the flocks of birds to the horizon.

As they flew further, the sky turned a little bit greenish and the landscape returned to its original dream realm. The flocks of birds disappeared in a burst of feathers and sparkles.

Remy blinked at the sudden change and looked at Nightmare, "Nightmare? Am I waking up?"

Nightmare set her down on the white pavement and returned her gaze, "No. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh... What do you want to talk about?" she seated herself on the tile and smiled up at him.

He held up a finger, "First. That was a great dream you got there." He smirked.

She grinned. "Thank you." She bowed her head.

"I don't know you like to imagine that much, Remy." He ruffled her hair.

She giggled. "I didn't. It just came up and I thought about the rest."

"Still, though. That was some dream." He smiled.

She laughed lightly. "What you want to talk about, Nightmare?"

"Oh yes. Umm." He hesitated.

"Mmm?" she tilted her head.

He inhaled, "Do you... Remember anything before meeting me?"

She blinked and gazed down. She was trying to remember that a few time changes ago, but she stopped when her head hurt. Now she became curious again. But why would Nightmare ask her that? Did he know something about it?

Nightmare read her mind and thinned his lips. She didn't remember, which means that she had not meet the white rabbit yet. She might remember something if she saw the white rabbit, and he was hoping if that moment will happen, Alice won't be around. Or at least, he should be there. Just to make sure Remy wouldn't say something different and made Alice think otherwise of the story he had told.

Remy looked back at Nightmare, seeing his gaze still upon her. "Nightmare know something? Wemy want to remember, but sometimes still hurt."

Nightmare smiled inwardly, "Well..." He took her in his arms again and rubbed her back. "Do you want to try again?" he asked.

There was a pause, but Remy nodded and instantly close her eyes.

Nightmare watched her.

She was quiet for some time, and Nightmare patiently waited. He wouldn't force her to remember, but he needed to know if she did remember something because at some point, he couldn't read her mind. Just like in her dream just now. The attack from the dog pirates was invisible to his mind eye, but she said that she thought about it. He should've known it was coming, yet he didn't. He could read Alice's mind all the time when she's near, or anyone if he wanted to. But that didn't seem to apply to Remy's mind. He also got some difficulties in reaching her in the dream realm before. This time was different, he could reach her easily, and the feeling was different from before. And he didn't know why. This was so strange to him.

He watched as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Wemy was... Looking for something. I don't remember what? But I like it and I don't want it to go. So I look for it. And I fell to a hole." She said, confused. "What I look for?"

Nightmare decided to pretend like he didn't know. "I don't know. Maybe your shoes? You weren't wearing any shoes when we found you."

She stared back at him. "I don't think it's shoes. But I don't want to remember again. I'm scared it will hurt again."

"It's alright. But next time, watch your steps, alright? I don't want to see you got hurt again." He rubbed her head gently.

She frowned. He was very worried, wasn't he?

He gave a small smile and hugged her, "Yes, I was. So please be very careful."

She couldn't help but feel bad for making him worry like this. She didn't know why she felt bad. They didn't really know each other, he was a stranger to her and she was a stranger to him. But he cared so much for her, like they've known each other, and she felt so comfortable being near him. He's so nice. Maybe that's why she felt bad. She made someone who was so nice and cared so much for her, but instead of repaying him in a good way, she made him worry. She grimaced a bit. Her brother would not be pleased if he knew about this.

She nodded slowly, "Sorry. I will." And then hugged him back.

"Promise?"

She parted her lips, "Promise."

 _ **~fin**_

* * *

I read this again and I can't stop laughing xD

What do you think of the crew? Can you guys guess all of the birds' names? How do you like the story? :D

Do you want more of this? XD

If you read closely, some actions are related to Chapter 13. Like when Remy was falling in her dream world, she was actually flying in the Amusement Park and the worker ran to catch her.

Hehehe! XD

Well I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I literally dream all of this xD

The birds, the dogs, the name, their appearance... The only addition is Remy and Nightmare, since I feel they need a captain. But the original story of my dream is kind of sad. Because after their ship sunk, they reached a dessert-a very hot dessert, and William died of exhaustion :(

I don't like the ending of my dream so cut it there. However, if you want this particular story to continue regardless of my dream, I will be happily give you another adventure of The Featherweight Privateers! :D

Oh and Bony Rogers will also be there of course. :

Fav and review to let me know your answer! XD


End file.
